


do you wanna go on date with me

by Wirsindokay



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Teen Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wirsindokay/pseuds/Wirsindokay
Summary: Manuel and Chris meet at a bar.after some flirting and talking，Manuel never thought he would ask Chris out for a date，but he did..
Relationships: Christoph Kramer/Manuel Neuer
Kudos: 2





	do you wanna go on date with me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a years ago,thought that I should post it until now.anyway, hope you like..
> 
> not my first language, so sorry for the mistake.

"seems like you trynna get drunk tonight. " Manuel looked up after hearing this, standing that guitarist he did checked up about minutes ago, when he was singing a punk rock song on stage.

He looks cute, Manuel thought to himself, although he dressed like those cool kids you used to know back in high school, cool rock tee, denim jacket, ripped jeans, black converse with some draw on that.

And hot actually when he is now come close, staring at him with those pretty green eyes.

"can I get some drink? " That kid sat beside him,then asked.

Manuel frowned,'cause he looks like an underage, this is why he didn't try to flirt with him after finding him cute, instead just sat and drank his alcohol.

"are you old enough to drink? "He asked, didn't know what else should say: "I mean, you seem like an underage, kid."

"yeah, I'm 21."

Manuel really didn't think he should believe that, so he said: "then you can buy yourself some drink though, I'll pay."

"seriously, man? com'on." He complained, Manuel didn't say a word after that, then no surprise he gave up: "fiiiiine...I'm 19, not an underage, okay? "

"okay, Mr. 19-year-old, clearly I can't give you drinks. "

"what the…? man, you're just fucking talking like you never drink before 20. "And now he is a bit of angry.

"you know that's not gonna change my mind. " well,he surely drank something before 20, almost everyone did that, but give drinks to someone who's illegal to drink is another story.

"Fuck! you suck, man." he damned and stood up:"I'm leaving, you just fucking kill the mood."

"hey, I didn't mean to piss you off. " Manuel called out, tried to stop him: "sit back, okay? forget about the drinks, kid. there're so many other things we could do here."

"stop calling me kid! " he is still angry, but did sat back: “the name's Chris.”

"sure, Chris. I have to mention that you got pretty eyes. "

"oh my god! " Chris is now laughing.

"what? " he is a bit confusing, sincerely.

"you're unbelievable, man. " Chris looked into his eyes with that cute smile on his lips: "the last minute you think I'm an underage, and now you're flirting with me here. "

"you're not an underage, isn't that? "Manuel said, raised one eyebrow.

"is that means we could do something more than this talking shit? " cute smile with tempting words. like he'll immune to that, of course not.

"like…” Manuel closed the distance between them and stopped just when their noes are almost touching, said with a low voice: “a kiss or you're thinking about something else?”

A kiss landed on his lips, but left in a sec, not gave him the chance to deepen it like he wanted to. 

"I do. but...” Chris evaded the eye contact: "I just don't wanna do it in a rush, i think."

Manuel stared at his now blushing face, really don't know what to say. 'cause Chris is acting like a kid on their first date. this is not what he expected. 

He thought Chris just want it in sex, and did what he thought he should do. But this kid surprised him, for real, so he did say it out loud: “you're really surprising me, you know.”

"why?” Chris finally looked back at him.

"I thought you just want an one night thing or … things kind of like that.”

"you think I'm just a reckless kid who never cares much.”Chris didn't looks like being angry again, just looked into his eyes, which give him a strong guilty feeling.

"sorry, I shouldn't judge…”

"it's fine. this isn't new to me, so I don't really care.” Chris sighed and said something he never thought it could be told by a kid at that age:“I mean, when you're at this age, paly in a punk rock band, skateboarding and BMXing, doing some crazy shit. They'll definitely think you're young, hostile, reckless and nothing. But I'm 19, man. reckless and hostile is okay at this age, but that doesn't mean I'm stupid like what they think, not at all!"

"It's like the whole world's gonna criticize you when you're not doing those, you know, what they think is the 'right' thing. like being different is a fault, how does that even make sense? But human is group animal, different kind of means betray, it builds in our genes, so what can you do about that? you just have to give in sometimes, which I really don't want to.” 

“Anthem Part Two?” Chris looked shocked and confused, so he continued: “I mean, young and hostile but not stupid.”

Chris just got really excited after hearing that, and said, maybe more like shouted:"wait, you listen to punk rock music?!”

"I've been there too, kid, teenage years.” Manuel said, gave a smile.

"STOP CALLING ME KID!!”alright, here comes the angry again.

"just shut up for a minute, will you?”he complained, but not really mean it. 

"what the...?!”green eyes stared at him with anger, which is cute from his view, so he just leaned in, kissed him, bit his bottom lip before exploring his mouth with tongue.

Chris is caught out of guard at first, then deepened that kiss like he wanted to.

After that kiss ended, Chris hid his now burning face in Manuel's shoulder, and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"do you wanna go on a date with me, Chris?”When he watched Chris plays the guitar on stage, Manuel didn't even think for one moment that he will really ask him out. But he is cute, hot and smart, then why not? 

"I'd love to.”Chris said with a kiss landed on Manuel's side neck.


End file.
